


Promenade en famille

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Darth Bane, par Isa'ralia Faradien [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Snippet, So Much Cuteness, Univers alternatif, mais personnages OOC du coup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Snippet] [Univers Alternatif] Bane, Zannah et leur fille se promènent dans un parc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade en famille

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais le personnage de Darth Bane ? Et à quel point je le shippais avec Darth Zannah ? Je viens juste de le redire, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié xD
> 
> On replonge dans un univers alternatif nécessitant d'avoir lu la trilogie – enfin, si vous souhaitez pouvoir comprendre les bases, sinon c'est pas bien grave.

C'était une belle journée de printemps. De nombreux couples se promenaient en se tenant par la main, de nombreuses familles faisaient prendre le soleil à leurs enfants – et celle de Bane faisait partie du nombre.

Zannah marchait à côté de lui, sans rien dire, juste heureuse de ce moment passé ensemble. Allyson, leur fille de deux ans, était entourée des bras musclés de son père, et jetait des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Son regard s'attarda sur un banc de volatiles se baignant dans l'eau du petit lac, et Bane avança vers le point d'eau afin que la fillette puisse mieux voir.

Allyson poussa un cri de joie lorsque les oiseaux se jetèrent sur la nourriture que leur lançaient d'autres promeneurs. Bane esquissa un sourire en voyant sa fille agiter les bras pour lui ordonner de la poser sur le sol.

Une petite promenade en famille. Tout à fait normale, mais ce petit bonheur de la vie quotidienne avait le don de mettre le Seigneur Sith de bonne humeur.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien sûr, Allyson est un personnage totalement sorti de mon imagination, car Bane et Zannah n'ont jamais eu d'enfant – et ils se sont encore moins montré des signes d'affection dans cette trilogie... grrrr.
> 
> AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.


End file.
